Tras la Puerta
by Sstridnt
Summary: A.U. Empezó como algo efímero, sólo encuentros casuales para disipar el strés, pero cuando alguien cala tanto en tu interior ¿realmente puedes seguir con tu vida y hacer de cuenta que nada paso? asi no funcionan las cosas. Ojalá te hubieses dado cuenta antes. (Capitulo 1: Si no fueras tan perra) YxA


**Bueno, aquí he vuelto con otra historia de mi pareja favorita, se que aun no termino las otras pero no quería dejar de subir esta que tanto me gusta... va dedicada para Nani27 ya que fue producto de una charla con ella. jijiji**

 **Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1: Si no fueras tan perra**

Ahí estaba él, sentado en su escritorio, frente a su computadora, redactando el informe del último pago de proveedores y los cambios cuantitivos respecto del anterior trimestre, era una trabajo bastante agotador, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado. Pan comido. Estaba a tan sólo unas palabras de terminar su informe cuando escuchó un leve susurro que pretendía ser escuchado sólo por los semejantes _\- Viene la bruja -_ fue el detonante para que el piso entero entrara en completo caos, todos sus compañeros de trabajo que estaban charlando pácificamente regresaron a sus cubículos para prácticamente meterse dentro de sus computadoras, algunos se levantaban y salían corriendo con documentos o carpetas fingiendo que estaban trabajando a todo vapor, " _qué hipócritas_ " pensó y rió por lo bajo mientras sus dedos seguían entretenidos con el teclado. Había escuchado muchas veces que era un holgazan al que en cualquier momento hecharían a patadas, un subordinado inútil, varios comentaban que aún no entendían como podía ser que estuviera hace 4 años en la empresa siendo que lo reprendían continuamente por su mal desempeño laboral, a todo esto él simplemente se reía despreocupadamente y le respondía con su típica frase " _ya verán que todo se solucionará_ " y ellos simplemente rodaban sus ojos agobiados por su idiotez. El ruido del ascensor lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, a medida que los secos ruidos de fino tacón se acercaban podía distinguir que el ritmo de desesperación de sus semejantes aumentaba, un sublime aroma a manzanilla alcanzó sus sentidos haciendo que alsara su vista y por leves instantes sus ojos marrones se cruzaran con esos miel que desbordaban frialdad, tan rápido como los miró fue que desvió su vista al su computador y tecleo los últimos toques de su informe " _by Asakura Yoh"._ Un fuerte azote a la puerta de la oficina y varios suspiros se hicieron presente, no hubo reprimendas, ni gritos, ni despidos... si, definitivamente la mañana había comenzado tranquila, o eso pensó.

Apoyó su espalda contra el respando de su cómoda silla y estiró un poco sus brazos haciendo que estos sobresalieran por arriba de su cubiculo, mientras un leve bostezo se escapaba de sus labios.

\- Si tan aburrido está, Asakura - su voz rompió con la monótona ritmica del piso de oficinas ¿en qué momento había abierto la puerta?, él simplemente se congeló en su lugar mientras veía la cara de terror que ponía su compañero - preséntese en mi oficina para una revisión de desempeño - silencion sepulcral, podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, algunas piadosas, otras no tanto.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Yoh? - cuestionó su compañero de cabellos celestes en un susurro apenas audible, él como respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba el folder que estaba sobre su escritorio, no sin antes enviar por mail el informe que acababa de terminar a la _voz_ que reclamaba por su presencia.

\- ¡Para hoy, Asakura! - se escuchó desde el interior de la oficina. Caminó con su andar despreocupado hacía el lugar que muchos llamaban _sala de sentencia_ , entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se detuvo un momento con la mano aún sobre el pomo de la puerta y observó a su verdugo de dorados cabellos que recargaba su peso en su mano izquierda apoyada sobre el escritorio. Estaba ataviada el un traje azul marino que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura, el cabello recogido y unos finos lentes de marco negro, era bastante más baja que él pero eso no hacía que perdiera imponencia, enfrentó esa mirada tan fría como un iceberg y sonrio de lado - ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día? - le cuestionó mientras levantaba una ceja sobre ese fino marco.

\- No tengo ningún apuro - dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

\- Mira qué bien - dijo con tono sacástico - pero yo no, acabo de llegar de una junta y sólo tengo media hora antes de tener que ir a otra igual de tediosa, asi que estoy demaciado... estresada - dijo la ultima palabra lentamente mientra se quitaba los lentes para colgarlos en la union de su saco, acto que el castaño siguió con la mirada la cual quedó fija en esos lentes.

\- Ya veo, entonces para eso me llamaste... - dijo al momento de estar frente a ella - porque estás estresada - tomó los lentes y los depositó sobre el escritorio, la miró a los ojos, esos que poco a poco iban perdiendo esa temperatura polar y dejaban ver una chispa de fuego y lujuria. Sonrio de lado y se acercó más hasta tomar con sus manos el broche que sostenía su cabello y quitarlo en un suave movimiento, si había algo que había aprendido en todas sus _revisiones de desempeño,_ era a ser suave con ella. Dejó que su cabello cayera desordenado sobre sus hombros mientras enterraba sus dedos entre esas hebras doradas, ante este acto ella sólo cerró sus ojos disfrutando del la caricia que pretendia ser un masaje capilar para disipar su estrés.

\- ¿Para qué otra cosa podría llamarte? - le dijo en un sarcástico susurro, Yoh notó cómo su boca había quedado ligeramente abierta y se acercó para sentir sus alientos mezclase, sus castaños cabellos rosaban su rostro mientras que ella por un momento deseo que sus labios se fundieran, sin embargo él guió su boca hasta el fino cuello que tenía en frente de sus ojos, saborando cada riconcito de piel que estaba a su alcance mientras sus manos ahora se entretenían con los botones del saco que en poco segundos termino en el piso de marmol beige. Podía sertir esas ágiles y delicadas manos acariciar su pecho, sonrió internamente ante esa magestuosa habilidad de inmiscuirse dentro de sus ropas sin ser descubirta. Pronto le siguió su pantalón que se deslizó por sus piernas hasta quedar a la altura de sus tobillos.

\- Como estás tan apresurada supongo que debo empatar el marcador - dijo a medida que abría la camisa rosada y dejaba al descubierto el trabajado brasier negro de puntilla sin breteles e inmediatamente buscó el cierre de su falda que se deslizó por sus largar piernas.

La tomó de la cintura elevandola hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio de cedro rojizo para quitar del camino la falda, mismo acto que hizo con sus pantalones aunque con movimientos más torpes. La rubia lo miró divertida tratando de esconder la sonrisa que este chico le arrebataba con cada uno de sus actos, le era casi imposible ocultarlas ultimamente. Una vez que se hubo desecho de esos molestos pantalones, que se aseguraria que tiraría lo más lejos posible en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, volvió su vista hacia ella que lo miraba espectante con las cejas elevadas y una ligera sonrisa impresa en su rostro, jamás la había visto sonreir tan espontaneamente, le gustó, realmente le pareció la sonrisa más linda que haya visto, y estaba en ella. Por un instante sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y no supo si fue por que ella lo haya observado en un momento vergonzoso, cuando el peleaba a muerte con su terco pantalón, o por esa sonrisa que se había grabado en su mente. Paso saliva para alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Se acerco mirandola a los ojos mientras ella intentaba en vano poner su mejor cara de indiferencia, puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura y las deslizo hasta su espalda buscando el broche del brasier que ahora parecia estorbarle aun más que sus enemigos pantalones, con un leve click, la prenda se unio a las demás en el suelo. La admiró unos instantes, por más que quisiera apresurarse era inevitable observarla asi, muchas eran las veces que habia visto esos hermosos senos que tanto lo tentaban pero aun asi no se cansaba, sentia que podia levantarles un monumento en pleno centro de Tokio aunque Anna lo asesinaria si lo hiciera, ella por su lado le encantaba las atenciones del castaño, la forma en que la miraba y la tocaba la hacia sentir diferente, especial. Ya no era pasion y lujuria lo que sentía, era algo más, algo que no estaba segura de querer descubrir, algo que le había dado nueva vida a sus grises días.

Se inclinó rápidamente para atrapar uno de esos redondos senos con su boca, delicioso, suculento, podía pasar horas haciendolo sin chistar, se había vuelto adicto a su blanca piel, al calor de su pequeño cuerpo y, aunque le costara admitirlo, a la severidad de sus palabras. Podían llamarlo masoquista, no le importaba, algo en esa mujer lo exasperaba, asustaba y calentaba al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla que hacía vibrar su ser. Le gustaba la dureza de su caracter, su fortaleza, su sensualidad y su apetito sexual. Siempre quería más y él simplemente debía esforzarse al máximo en cada encuentro para complacer sus multiples antojos, ¿qué si tenía buen desempeño? Pues digamos que no era su mejor empleado por nada. La tomó de un brazó y la hizo girar sobre su eje, puso la mano en su nuca forzandola a recostarse sobre el escritorio, si fue algo bruzco pero nada a lo que ella no estuviera acostumbrada. Pudo sentir un leve gemido escaparse de sus labios cuando jaló de su cabello y le quitó la camisa por la espalda de un sólo movimiento, era dura, estricta y sin piedad pero le encantaba ser sometida, le encantaba que el bobo y tranquilo subordinado le diera vuelta el mundo haciendola rogar por un fuerte orgasmo, y él nunca se negaba a darle lo que pedía. Ambos con una sólo prenda emanaban fuego, el castaño presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para encenderla, quería provocar un incendio, tenía la gasolina y los cerillos, sólo debía usarlos. Pasó su lengua lenta y tortuosamente por esa curvada espalda, una vez que llegó a la diminuta braga negra sonrió al divisar un pequeño moño rojo de gasa, y sonrió aún más cuando ella dio un respingo por la mordida que le dió a su trasero, clavó sus dientes con tanto ahínco que se podía apreciar una marca rojiza de cada uno de sus dientes contrastando con la blanca piel. Volvió por su camino hasta quedar en la posición inicial mientras se deshacía de la última prenda que lo separaba, su boxer naranja.

Su exitación ya era más que obvia, su miembro rosaba con facilidad el interior de sus muslos mientras la punta húmeda jugaba con su clitoris, pero ella pedía más, mucho más. Buscó con la mirada sus pantalones, esos enemigos pantalones se reían en el piso mientras a él la sangre se le iba de cuerpo, podía escuchar cómo se mofaban de él mientras Anna lo presionaba para que se introdujera dentro de ella de una maldita vez _jajaja tonto eres, que olvidaste el sobrecito en tu otro pantalón, ¡idiota!_ ¿qué hecer ahora? si se atrevía a dejar a la rubia con las ganas podía darse, no sólo por despedido, sino por victima de una muerte horrible. ¡ _Al diablo!, cuando la vida se complica, ve a lo facil,_ esa clásica frase de su hermano llegó justo en el momento preciso, sin dudarlo un segundo más entró en ella de un movimiento, ni brusco ni suave, simplemente perfecto. Un escalofrío como jamás había sentido recorrió su piel.

\- Yoh - su voz se escuchó como gemido ahogado - Ahhh... Yoh... hazlo más... - cada embestida le robaba el aliento al igual que a ella, ¡Kami! jamás había sentido algo así, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, era la gloria. Juró que jamás volvería a usar condón en su vida.

\- ¿Más fuerte? - le preguntó al oido.

\- Si - dijo mordiendo sus labios para reprimir un gemido, la humedad de sus fluidos mezclandose, la sensación de la piel caliente e hinchada, cada pliegue y vena de su miembro ficcionando con la cavidad de su vagina, era glorioso, y sólo por eso le perdonaba el no usar protección.

\- No te oigo - bajó la velocidad de la embestidas

\- Más fuerte...

\- Vamos - le dijo al oido mientras jalaba de sus cabellos dorados - pidelo bien, pidelo como te enseñé.

\- Por favor - su voz se volvió grave y muy sensual - por favor, hazmelo duro.

\- ¿Duro? - ella sólo movió la cabeza afirmando - ¿Qué tan duro quieres que te coja?

\- ¡Hasta morir! - las embestidas aumentaron, fuertes y precisas, tuvo que enderesarse para ponerle más energía a los movimientos mientras se sostenía de sus caderas, el sudor de sus cuerpos le dificultaba aferrarse a ella asi que la tomó del hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho. Podía sentir como la palpitante cavidad de la rubia se estrechaba cada vez más.

 _Sólo un poco más..._

¿Cómo no deleitarse con la exquisita sensación de un orgasmo próximo? vivía para este momento, se esforzaba al máximo con cada labor que la rubia le imponía sólo para poder ser objeto de su deseo, su juguete personal.

 _Kami, que bien se siente..._

Cada semana trabajaba más que cualquier empleado en ese maldito piso para tener el mejor premio de todos, seguro hasta trabajaría gratis para poder tener aunque sea una hora con ella.

 _Eres una maldita -_ embestida - _fría -_ embestida - _e insensible arpía.. -_ embestida - _pero por Kami, ¡el sexo es increíble! -_ embestida - _si no fueras tan perra -_ embestida - _podría enamorarme de tí._

Tres... Dos... Uno... _**Climax**_

Lentamente redujo el ritmo de su vaivén mientras disfrutaba de las últimas sensaciones del orgasmo que comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo junto con el blanquesino liquido que inundaba la cavidad, se quedó dentro de ella, su frente se apoyada sobre la pequeña espalda, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada era prueba suficiente de cuanto empeño le había puesto a la _revisión de desempeño_ esta vez, y lo haría unas mil más.

No importaba cuánto intentara prolongar ese momento, ella sabía que debía vestirse y continuar con su agenda, pero estaba agotada. Sus piernas temblaban, su vagina estaba hichada y dolorida satisfactoriamente, su cuerpo estaba empapado... y aún asi podría tener un segundo round... quizás más tarde. Perezosamente se levantó de su lugar y empujó al castaño para que la liberara de su fuerte agarre, muchas veces había deseado poder quedarse asi, abrazada a él, siendo presa de sus brazos, de su calor, de su embriagante aroma, mezcla de colonia y de esa escencia maculina que desprendía, deseaba sentir ese aroma en su cama, en su almohada, en sus tollas, en su vida. Pero como todo lo bueno, era pasajero, algo de sólo un momento y nada más, no había compromisos o ataduras, no había obligaciones ni deudas, no había siquiera cariño o estima, sólo sexo, simple y casual, pero maravilloso. Mientras se vestían podía sentir las sutiles miradas que el castaño le enviaba y una sonrisa plamada en su cara ¿por qué sonreía? ¿estaba feliz? ¿Satisfecho? ¿o era simple ego? Claro, él debía ser el único que podía jactarse de ser amante de la reina de hielo, el único que conocía su cuerpo como Kami lo trajo al mundo, pero Yoh no era asi, él no era arrogante, ni superficial, Yoh era... sólo Yoh, y eso bastaba para eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente. Desde el principio ese había sido el fin de esos encuentros con él, disipar los malos pensamientos y dolores de cabeza con un momento de puro placer, ¡y de qué manera! El tímido y distraido castaño se había vuelto el mejor amante, ese que con una sólo mirada hacía que ropa interior se humedeciera y él lo sabía, por eso evitaba mirarlo cuando ingresaba en el piso, evitaba cruzar su mirada con esa oscura y profunda porque sabía el efecto que tenía en ella, bastante era ya soñarlo y lamentarse por no tenerlo a su lado en su cama para saciarse de él, para elevarse en gloria noche tras noche - suspiró - _quizás un día lo secuestre y lo tenga sólo para mi,_ pensó y una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras abotonaba su saco.

\- ¿De qué te ries? - su carismática voz la sacó de sus pensamiento, mejor dicho, fantasias, por poco olvidaba que él estaba allí.

\- No sé qué hablas - retomó su postura fría - ya puedes irte - por un momento se había dejado llevar por esa sonrisa creyendo que la actitud de la rubia podía llegar a ablandarse pero grande fue su desilucion al escuchar su clásico tono frío

Suspiró - Claro, cuando quieras - y eso lo decía muy en serio, tranquilamente podrían ser la 3 de la madrugada, que él acudiría a su llamado en segundos. Tomó el pomo de la puerta - por cierto, hace rato te envié el informe.

\- Lo sé, ya lo reenvié a contaduría - tomó su bolsó y se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Tan rápido lo leiste? - ella simplemente alsó una ceja.

\- Sé que no es necesario, ahora muevete y comienza a preparar el informe de cobro de acreedores.

\- Pero Annaaaa... - bajó sus hombros y dejo salir un quejido en forma de lloriqueo.

\- Pero nada - le cortó - y recuerda que debes llamarme Sra Kyouyama.

\- Si...

\- Si ¿qué?

\- Si, Sra Kyouyama - abrió la puerta y se arrastró con una aura azul hasta su escritorio mientras la rubia se perdía en el ascensor.

\- ¿Qué te dijo para dejarte en ese estado? - su amigo de pelos celestes se acercó de forma discimulada.

\- Nada... - dijo en medio de un suspiro - sólo que debo rehacer el informe por décima vez, nunca queda conforme - una mentira claro... cómo decirle la verdad, ni soñarlo, pero moriría por ver su cara, distinta a la suya al ver todo el trabajo que tenia por delante.

Vaya forma de bajarle el ánimo, un trabajo de 10 días hecho en tal solo 3 días ¿para qué? una sesión de sexo y otro trabajo más detrás... Bueno sólo le quedaba el alivio de pensar que en otros 3 días o menos, si se esforsaba, volvería a tener una _revisión de desempeño -_ Sonrió, tronó sus dedos y se puso a trabajar otra vez - seguramente sus compañeros estarían haciendo conjeturas sobre su "regaño" y apostando sobre su tiempo de vida en la empresa, pobres ilusos, nadie sabía la verdad de sus capacidades o de la temperatura que esa oficina había alcanzado, ni debían saberlo...

\- Me pregunto cómo la aguantas - dijo en un resoplido - yo en tu lugar ya hubiera renunciando hace tiempo - Una sonrisa oculta todo lo que ocurre tras cerrar la puerta de esa oficina.

 **Bueno... no sé cuando en realidad actualizaré esta historia pero trateré de hacerlo pronto.**

 **Por fa no me odien!**

 **Bsssssssssssssssss!**


End file.
